My Dream
by ChaosGirl08
Summary: Ok, this was a dream that I had. If you haen't read "Welcome to Our Reality" by Fan-Fic-Trio, then this will probably not make any sense. Rated T just to be on the safe side


NOTE: Ok I had a dream the other night, which continued to about last night. I am still working on my other story…still UNTITLED, but this had to come out. I have added a few things so it makes sense

**Also if you haven't read "Welcome to Our Reality" by Fan-Fic-Trio, then this will make no sense to you what so ever. This will be in my POV (Brianna)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jack Spicer or Chase Young; if I did, MUCHO CHACK! XD**

**My Dream**

Ok so Rebecca and I are walking to her house to finish our project for Social Studies. It's been about a month since Rebecca, Vicky, and I found out that Rebecca is Chase Young's daughter. Vicky is still trying to get pictures of Chase in 3-D, and I'm still afraid of Chase, but as long as Rebecca is still here I feel safe.

"I'm so happy that I get to go to your house again!" I exclaim as we near her house.

"…Ok, why?" Rebecca asks me.

"Well since your dad has you training everyday, almost, I never see you anymore." It's true, and Rebecca just shakes her head.

"Well, at least I don't have to train today, we can get this project finished with." I run up Rebecca's front steps as she is saying this.

"Yup! YAY!!" I say happily. She is just about to unlock her door when it bursts open, with Jack screaming 'BOO', which makes me scream and punch him in the face. He falls over, and Rebecca and I stare at him. Chase comes from her living room wondering what all the screaming is about. I look at Chase then twirl around to face Rebecca.

"You said you weren't training today!" I say angrily.

"I'm NOT, or at least that's what I thought." Rebecca retorts right back.

"Great, your dad AND Jack are here and I can't leave until my mom gets back from doing her errands. Why the heck are they even here?!" Jack gets up and glares at me. I'm still having a fit when Rebecca grabs my wrist and drags me upstairs.

"Why is it everytime I try to be scary I get hit?" Jack asks out loud.

30 minutes later

We are in Rebecca's room, myself having calmed down and happy once again. We have finished our homework, and having finished part of the project. I'm drawing in my homework planner(AGAIN), and Rebecca is on her computer.

"So, we still don't know why Chase and Jack are here." I say to her suddenly.

"You want to go down and ask go right ahead." Rebecca says. I was NOT about to go down there alone. So I just continue drawing. Jack then comes into her room and points at me.

"I bet your just planning a way to hurt me aren't you?!" I look at him like 'WTF are you talking about?' Rebecca just looks at him. "Don't give me that stupid look. I KNOW your planning something. I bet it's in one of your notebooks!" He grabs one of my notebooks and runs out.

"JACK SPICER GET BACK HERE WITH MY NOTEBOOK!!" I screech dropping everything and chasing after him. Rebecca just sighs, gets up and follows us down stairs. Jack jumps down the last few steps and dashes past Chase, who apparently was meditating (A/N: DON'T ASK. I don't know either…) I'm just about to run into Rebecca's kitchen when she grabs my collar, somehow catching up to me.

"Brianna, you do know he took your Drawing notebook right?"

"SO?? I STILL WANT IT BACK!!" I scream, still pissed.

"… so when he opens that notebook what do you think the first thing he is going to see is?" She asks me. That's when I remember I had a chack picture in the front, which I was planning to put n my story. (I DO HAVE THAT PICTURE!)

"OH! He's gonna go blind. Now I don't have to kill him!" I say with a smirk on my face.

"And I thought you liked Jack?"(she means friendship wise…not like you know what. Big fat NO in that department.) I was about to reply when I notice Chase was looking at us, I think the noise Jack and I had made caused him to loose his concentration. Oops.

"It's CHACK not JACK. They're two different things ENTIRLY." I whisper to her.

"I know." She says crossing her arms. That's when I get tapped on my shoulder. I turn around and Jack is standing there, looking a lot paler than normal, and considering how PALE he already is…

"You…are…sick." He says to me, shoving my notebook into my hands. I smile at him "Which is exactly why you don't take other peoples belongings…" WHAM!"…ESPECIALLY mine." I had hit him in the head with my notebook.

"OW!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!"

"FOR STEALING MY NOTEBOOK DWEEBSTICK!" Jack can be so annoying sometimes, I wonder how Chase can put up with him.

"Not to interrupt, but what exactly did you have in that notebook of yours?" Chase asks suddenly. I tense at the question, Rebecca starts giggling (which is weird, Rebecca I don't know why your giggling, so please don't ask.), and Jack starts to go over to Chase.

"She is sick! It was…MMPH!!" There is no way in HELL I was going to let Chase know what was in my notebook. I did NOT want to become lizard food, or tiger food, depends on if he what he is, WOULD do if he found out. So in a desprate act I pounced on Jack.

"NOTHING…I mean nothing you would be interested in! You would think its stupid, 'cause it came from me, amd you think I'm stupid, and…and I'm gonna shut up now." I start dragging Jack stairs, Rebecca following, laughing herself into a hermia at my daring act to save my sorry butt. Chase just looked at us like we were crazy( and by WE I mean me and Jack, not Rebecca.). I finally got the squirming Jack upstairs, Rebecca helped me for some unknown reason, and I shoved him into Rebecca's brother's room.

"I swear, if you EVER tell Chase what was in my notebook, before he kills me, I'm going to make sure you are a BLOODY CORPSE rotting in one of the train yards my dad works at. YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!" I was DEAD SERIOUS, and from the look in Jack's eyes and the fact he was practically ready to fall over from fear, he knew I was I was serious as well. "Good." I smile at him as if I hadn't just threatened to kill him and walk happily out of the room. Rebecca rolled her eyes as I walked out.

"Baka." I just stick my tongue out at her. She grabs my tongue and pulls it. "'ey! 'ET O O MY ONUE!!" (translation: Hey! LET GO OF MY TONGUE!!)

"Ms. Brianna, your mother is here." Chase calls from downstairs. "BREE!! Come on we have to go!" Rebecca and I look at each other for a minute. Did my mom…? We both run down stairs just to hear the end of Chase's and my moms conversation.

"Well it was nice meeting you Chase. Bree never mention that Rebecca had such a wonderful cousin such as yourself!" Me and Rebecca both sigh relief. THANK GOD that she doesn't know who Chase really is.

"I can imagine she hasn't. It was nice speaking with you Mrs. Lopez." Chase replies. "I'll see you tomorrow Brianna." Rebecca says to me.

"Yeah, you have the project right?"

"NO! That has got to be the stupidest question you have asked me today." I just growl at her.

"Bye!" I wave at Rebecca, who waves back. Jack had come down stairs and waved bye as well, which to me was strange, but I wasn't going to ask. Chase just shut the door as me and my mom drove away. 'Today has got to have been probably the weirdest day of my life.' I think to myself.

* * *

**OK this is when I woke up. I told Rebecca and Vicky about it, Rebecca thought it was weird, and Vicky thought it was funny...I think... I hope that you like this. Please Read and Review(DONT FLAME ME! PLEASE GO EASY ON ME)**


End file.
